Pink Heaven
by PilyangSweet
Summary: Hinata is not your average high school girl. To support her family, she works as an author of an erotic novel under the pen name of his late father-H.H. Though she's a virgin, her great imagination does very well to her but how long will she be able to keep her secret when a handsome and popular guy discovers her secret? Oh no! Sasuke wants her to become a slave?
1. Hyuuga-sensei?

**Fourth story, yay! LOL, I was really not satisfied with three stories I only have so I made a new one. I just noticed that every time I made a story, it was always SASUHINA, so I thought that's unfair to my other favorite couples. But then again, it fits perfectly well to the both of the characters, so why not? **

**By the way, there's actually a a littttttle bit of sex scene in this story but forgive me, it's not detailed enough, though because I'm not really good at writing sex scenes. So, if ever you guys didn't feel horny or something, just deal with it. LOL (Although I'm not making you feel horny)…**

**Anyways, this is my very first rated M story. Of course, it's a SASUHINA fic.**

**On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

_I'm currently living somewhere in the middle of delusion and reality._

'Is it okay for me to go inside?' I thought as I looked to my left and right alerting myself if there's someone I knew who would be passing by this area and sees me entering this book store. And the worst part is they might think I'm a total pervert considering I'm a woman.

I was currently standing outside the ADULT book store before me—contemplating not to go inside or to go inside. But I chose the latter. Why? I just had to. I sighed. Yes. I'm a GIRL. A GIRL that shouldn't go inside this lewd book store where several old and perverted guys looking for some provocative books and stuff like that. Do I still have dignity left if I go inside? Hm..I think so, unless… I shook my head not wanting to think that I'm a perverted woman—well, I AM NOT a pervert! There's really a reason behind this as to why I was inside this bookstore.

Once inside, I saw several books with different genres to choose from and there aren't really so much people as I thought it would be. I went to a nearby shelf where I could pretend to scan any books while waiting for the man, who's buying a lewd book, to go away.

"Thank you very much, Sir." The cashier lady said.

He nodded then left the store.

Making sure that no one sees me looking for a certain book as I looked to my left and right, I made my way to the section where the man had been to. Ahh, a lewd book that says, 'Erotica Nurse'—it was…really provocative to me as I flipped the page discreetly.

"Erotica Nurse." I muttered, feeling the blood rushes to my nerve near the surface of my face and neck causing a reddening of the skin on my cheek.

_Hyuuga Hinata. A young maiden at the age of seventeen._

I could feel several eyes staring at me—some of them were intently and some of them were confusion, but that doesn't matter. What the matter is my trembling knees as I kept staring at those books. I don't really know why, every time I see some perverted things such as this, I tend to create arousing scenes in my head—that leads me unaware of my surroundings.

_To other people, I appear as a normal high school girl, but that's just the face on the surface._

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled throughout the house as I unlocked the door. 'I guess, I should start working on it already.' I thought.

"Onee-chan! Where have you been loitering around at?!" My younger sister, Hanabi, yelled wearing an apron with a ladle on her left hand. Ever since our mom died from illness, I promised myself to take care of my sister and stood as a mom to her. But I guess, that would be the opposite when she was the one doing all the chores and acts motherly to me. And as for dad, well…let's not talk about him, shall we? I'll just start recalling some painful memories about him. So, basically, we've been living at this house for a long time just the two of us.

"I just went to a bookstore for a bit." I said as I start climbing the stairs so I could change.

"Just hurry up and do your job! It's due tomorrow! I'll just call you when dinner's ready." She said while pushing me to the stairs.

"Alright, alright." I chuckled.

_My other face is…an erotica novelist by the name of __**H.H.**_

Okay, maybe I'm a pervert, but there's a reason behind this as to why I kept writing this ever since our dad had passed away. He left his novels to me to continue writing erotic novels under the name of him. Maybe he was thinking of entrusting this to me? I don't know. Of course, it wasn't easy for me to write such an indecent novel considering I'm a woman. But since it was my father's masterpiece, I had decided to still work on it even if the author wasn't really me. My father was a famous erotica novelist in the world of erotica novels. His pen name was H.H. So basically, I'm a ghost writer—writing novels in place of my late father.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was in ninth grade and winter that day when it happened. **_

"_**My father's…unfinished manuscript?" I said almost choking when I heard the news about my father's sudden death. I couldn't believed that day that he died when I actually said goodbye to him that morning. So, that was the goodbye for.**_

"_**I would like to discuss this with you. Hinata-san, for the sake of your father's novel, would you continue to write it in place of sensei?" The man I didn't know said.**_

_**I didn't know how to respond to that when he asked me that. I was really shocked at that time, so my mind wasn't really processing at what she was blabbing about that I agreed to do it absentmindedly. **_

_**Suddenly, I snapped out of my trance when he spoke, "I always heard from sensei about your talent in writing. Just this one time, we will keep it from the public that he has already passed away. You will receive money for the manuscript as well as the royalty, so…" He trailed off as he looked back at me as if trying to decipher the expression on my face.**_

_**I closed my eyes, thinking the possibility and the circumstance that will be happened if I agreed to his request. Maybe I should try at least this once?**_

_**I reopened my eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it." I finally replied.**_

_**Upon hearing my respond, his face lip up then suddenly it slowly dropped changing the expression of his face to being sad. "Condolence." He said.**_

_**I nodded. Not really trusting my voice because if I did say a single word, I'd definitely burst into tears.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_My father was a very good father who cared about his family. When he heard the news about my mother's sudden illness which caused her to death, he made a promise to himself to double up his love and care towards us, sisters—well, that was what he told us, though. He wasn't really a greedy man and a heavy womanizer one at that. So, when he passed away, he left us a mountain load of debt and the worst part, we only received a small amount of life insurance; so it wasn't any of help in repaying the debts._

As I keep writing this obscene novel, my sister was curious as to why I kept writing stories with door always lock. So I told her, but not entirely, though because there are things that she's not supposed to know yet at such a young age, but whatever comes into her mind, luckily, she doesn't understand a thing about it.

My mind was preoccupied when my sister suddenly knocked. "Onee-chan! Dinner's ready."

"Okay." I responded as I take off my reading glasses.

_I've decided to start writing, and when I did, I was determined. So, I will write novels to support my sister and our life._

* * *

**No One's POV**

Hinata turned her head to the left as she extended her left arm and flexed her right arm with her hand pointing in the same direction as her left arm. Yes, she was yawing. Not because of the boring classes she was having right now, but because of her lack of sleep she had last night due to the novel she had working on just to finich it for the deadline. It's lunch time, actually.

"Aww…you're yawning again, Hinata?" A brunette with buns on each side of her head said as she sat on top of her desk.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata replied as she yawned again.

"You're into another game on the internet, right? You really like that kind of stuff, huh?" A bubble gum hair said leaning against the edge of her desk while looking at her.

"Mm-mm." Hinata mumbled. 'The only problem now is the short story for the special issue.' She said mentally, not really paying attention to their conversation. But, all of a sudden, Sakura, the bubble gum-haired beauty, spoke making her startled a little.

"Tenten! Come to think of it, 'SE7ENTeen' goes on sale today, right?" She showed to them a magazine with a handsome young man and a pale skin posed as naked—only the top, though. She don't know why but when she saw the picture of his, she blushed a little.

"There's no way, I'd forget this!" Tenten replied smirking.

Sakura squealed. "Kyaahhh!" 'Gosh, this girl squealed really loudly.' Hinata thought as she covered her ears with her hands.

"So coool! Sasuke's so hot!" Sakura squealed again making Hinata cringed a bit for her loudness. She rolled her eyes at her but it seemed she didn't notice.

"Who's this Sasuke?" Hinata finally asked. Sakura stopped abruptly then stared at her intently as if wondering why she was the only one unaware of Sasuke's popularity.

"You don't know Sasuke?" Sakura finally asked after the pause.

"I wouldn't bother asking if I knew him, right?" Hinata responded clearly annoyed by the obvious question.

Tenten rejoined the conversation and said, "Point taken." All of a sudden, Sakura interjected.

"How could you not know someone like him? He's all over the newspapers, magazines, tv, and even internet."

"Well, I wasn't really watching tv that much. I was…busy with online games, you know." Hinata explained, obviously playing along with the "online games" they had from the previous conversation about the lackness of her sleep.

Tenten sighed. "Seriously, Hinata. You should really stop playing online games at least for awhile. Your eyebags are turning visible already. That's not good for your health, you know." She exclaimed.

"Hai, hai, mother." She grinned as she mocked her "motherly" side which Tenten grinned as well in return.

"Can I see the magazine again?" Hinata asked Sakura politely.

"Sure." Sakura handed it over to her as she sat right next to her.

Hinata flipped the magazine a little too fast, but when she saw the biography of him, she starts to read only the important content.

'He's a year older that me?' She thought then flips another page. 'He's quite charming and his eyes are emotionless, dangerous yet so calm. He's…beautiful.' Shee thought. 'Even though it's a picture of a naked guy, he looks like an angel.' She added mentally.

"What's wrong, Hinata? You like him?" Tenten said in a teasing tome with a grin attached on to her mouth.

"W-What? N-No, not r-really." She stuttered making her blush even more. Curse the stutterring.

All of a sudden, a group of boys were laughing so hard making the three girls turned their head directly to them not to far away fromw them.

"Wahahaha!" A guy with a red triangle tattoo on each of his cheek laughed so hard as he grasp his torso probably couldn't breath as he kept laughing.

"Don't mistake that place with her asshole!" A guy with a purple paint on his face yelled angrily at him as he crossed his arms over his chest with eyes narrowed.

Sakura instantly said, "Ugh, those guys are talking about perverted stuff again. How gross." Her eyes narrowed and lips curled into a frown as she glared at each of them and crossed her arms over her chest.

The guys with the red triangle tattoos who's name is Kiba spoke again, "But like, she's a married woman."

"F-For real?" The guy with a purple paint on his face, Kankuro, asked.

'A-A married woman?! A high school boy and a married woman!' She said mentally not realizing the magazine she was still holding being crumpled as her mind drifted to something indecent scenes.

Kiba continued, "When I tried to force my way in, she panicked and grabbed my thing."

'Grabbed? That's a meager way to put it. That's not it.' She thought still holding the poor crumpled magazine.

_**Hinata's day dreaming (For novel)**_

_Misaki, a married woman, lost to the boy's adorable face. She gently wrapped his erected member in her right hand._

"_No, No…over here..Aaah!" She said with pure ecstasy as the boy continued to pleasure her. "Y-Youta-kun! Aaah!" He excited her whole being, from her mysterious daisy bud to her he feminine juice. _

"_Aaah! Y-Youta-kun! More! Deeper!" She screamed in a pleasurable way making the boy complied as he pushed his shaft deeper into her maiden hole. _

_Sweat beads startsforming from their naked bodies as they kept continued their indecent actions. With the penetrating he was giving to her, the boy suddenly said, "Y-Yoshida-san!" He closed his eyes feeling the warm that wrapped his shaft inside of her. Oh, she's so tight!_

"_N-No..call….me Misaki." She said with a shaky breath. "AAAAHHHNNN!" She screamed. Then, all of a sudden—_

_**End of Hinata's day dreaming**_

Hinata snapped out of her trance when she heard a sudden yell. It was Sakura.

"Hey! Cut that fucking out already!" She roared making the boys cringed at her sudden loud voice. "Don't talk about that kind of stuff in the classroom! Hinata totally froze, you know!" She added.

"What the hell?" Kiba muttered which apparently Sakuta didn't hear it. Luckily to them.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Tenten asked worriedly, but she were blushing as well. She sighed. "Guys really are gross. They always talk about sex. That's disgusting." She continued.

Hinata sighed.

'If I were a normal girl, when I hear about sex, I'm supposed to blush and get embarrassed and yet it was the opposite. I guess I have an occupational disease.' She thought.

'Huh?' She instantly halted from her thoughts when a girl, an underclassmen, opened the door rapidly.

"Sakura-senpai!" She screamed making Sakura gasped with a sudden call of her name.

"W-What's that? W-What's that scream about?" Hinata muttered unaware of the reason of the sudden commotion outside their classroom.

"UCHIHA SASUKE NEWS! THE INFO THAT HE'S GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY IS TRUE! EVERYONE'S ALREADY HEADING TOWARD THE SCHOOL GATE!" The girl yelled. As if on cue, the whole class walked—no, ran quickly as fast as they could, felt excited to get a glimpse of him. It felt like a storm had passed by judging by the look of the classroom—the chairs and desks were scattered in different area. Of course, with the exception of the boys…and Hinata, herself.

One of the boys said, "Scary…a flood of girls." Looking through the glass windows. "Oh, here he comes." He added.

Hinata widened her eyes at the sudden news. So, he's really that popular judging by the hordes of squealing girls surrounding him.

Out of curiosity, she peeped through a small space where she was in between the two boys, who also looking down through the window. "Let me see!"

"Oh, you're not going, Hyuuga?" Kankuro said wondering why she didn't come down just like the girls outside the school.

Unfortunately for him, she ignored, or rather, she was preoccupied looking intently at the said prince.

Kiba instantly said in a bored tone, "Wow, the Uchiha procession is awesome." Clearly, he didn't feel happy about it at all considering the population of the girls surrounding him and his fame.

"I heard that he avoided going to school since morning to prevent a panic to break out, but even going to school late doesn't help much, huh?" Kankuro said.

_Somehow…when I look at him from afar, I felt like he has this special air about him._

"You know, people say that he's the successor of the Uchiha Financial Group, but he's the son of the mistress." A voice behind her suddenly spoke. It was Nara Shikamaru. A genius in this class.

"Are you serious?" Hinata asked couldn't believe that he was just the son of a mistress.

"Yeah, he's gotta be especially good at sleeping with other people's women. And then in the end, he'd just throw her away." He continued. She doesn't know why he suddenly said that. He wasn't the type to pry in other people's business when he was called "Lazy bum" by other people here. But, now, he just said that.

'So, he's that kind of guy?' She thought. That's definitely not the kind of ideal man she wanted—well, every women wanted.

_But, even though he has such a pretty face, people talk of him as if he's a devil. But…in the end, he still lives in a world different from ours. _

'He has nothing to do with me. What's most important now is for me to think my next story.' I said mentally trying to get out of here.

"Oi, Hyuuga. Fourth period is about to start. Where are you going?" Kankuro ask wondering as to why she was in a hurry.

"I feel…a bit unwell, so I'm going to rest in the infirmary." She lied, thinking it would be best just to said so for the sake of her new novel entry.

"I see." Kankuro responeded.

Hinata was walking a little too fast, absent-mindedly as she's making her way to the said Infirmary—no, it was a different room, though. So, it was Audiovisual Room—unaware of two people who was inside of the said room.

She opened the door, delighted that it was unlocked. 'The infirmary is really not accommodating and it'll be bad if someone sees me writing my draft.' She thought as she went to the back of the room and laid down to take a nap.

She yawned. "Ah..I'm so sleepy. I haven't slept for a whole day." She mumbled. 'I'll just sleep a little bit.' She soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

A few minutes had passed, my eyes snapped open when I heard two voices in this room. I thought I was the only one in here? All of a sudden, a voice spoke-it was definitely a guy's, "Hey, wouldn't it be bad if someone comes?"

Then, the other voice—it was a woman's this time—replied, "It's okay." I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but my mind wouldn't listen to me. I decided to take a look at my phone to see what is the time already.

I gasped. 'No way! I overslept?' I screamed in my mind.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" They woman said trying to convince her about something I don't know. I decided to peek—now, I'm blushing already. I was having a hard time breathing, not because I was hyperventilating, it was because it feels like if I exhaled a huge breathe, they might hear me or something. Of course, I don't want that to happen! So, I stayed, didn't make any movement as I keep peeking on whoever those people are.

The man replied, "More like I'm scared of you, Sensei."

She giggled. "What are you talking about?" Now, I can see clearly from the distance I was currently in and widened my eyes to see it was Uchiha Sasuke having an intimate conversation with Kurenai-sensei—that might turn into an indecent action.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's kinda long, so what do you guys think? Good? Bad? **

**BTW, this was based on the smut manga I've read before but now I was reaaaalllyy waiting for the next chaper. (Credits to the owner of the manga) But, unluckily for me, it hasn't updated yet. Sigh. Oh well.**

**Oh wait, feel free to point out any grammar mistakes or something. Don't worry, it's well appreciated.**

**PLEASE R & R!**

**PilyangSweet**


	2. Caught in the act

**First of all, I would like to thank with the reviewees—**_**mrstoy, kitty1190, Jolie luv, everlastingstarsinthenightsky, damnheart.o3, Sunny and lastly, to the Guest**_**. I really didn't expect that you guys love it, so once again, thank you so much.**

**Anyways, in this chapter, I've changed a bit so please enjoy reading!**

**On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**No One's POV**

She couldn't believe it. He's with one of the faculty female teachers in this school doing intimate actions wth a student that SURELY against the school rules. Yes. It's a forbidden relationship between teachers and students. But why the hell are they doing…IT? And her sensei, Hinata really looked up to her as her role model but then as her eyes staring focusedly on her sensei's lewd actions, she couldn't help but doubt her thoughts about her.

'H-He's with K-Kurenai-sensei?!' She thought as she kept peeking on them discreetly and it looks like they were unaware of her presence. 'No way!' I added mentally.

Oh wait, recalling from her conversation with Shikamaru a few hours ago—according to him, Sasuke only sleeps with women for satisfaction; then in the end, they'd be disregarded. Well, that was unsettling. Those stupid women giving their bodies just like that as long as it was Sasuke. Tch. They really don't have any dignity left! And…that guy. He's using his looks to attract women as if they were his prey and when he was done, he would throw them away not really caring on how they would feel?!

The woman, Kurenai-sensei, suddenly spoke, "You were the one hitting on me earlier." She chuckled then added, "I don't like kids who lie, you know? Sasuke-kun.." She leans forward as her lips moves toward his lips making her first move.

Hinata abruptly averted her eyes, couldn't bear watching their intimate…activity as she leaned against the wall in the back of the room. Oh, she was now blushing madly when she began hearing erotic sounds such as moans and groans coming from her sensei and the guy.

"AAH!...S-Sasuke-kun!" Her sensei moaned wantonly.

It was hard for Hinata to resist not to peek on them again, but hearing those naughty sounds making her urge to do so. She was trying not to speak a single word, or exhaled a huge breath—thinking she will be caught if she did.

Now, blushing like there's no tomorrow, her ears perked up at the sudden voice—Sasuke's voice. "Hey sensei, do you want…to go to heaven?" He offered seductively making the woman whimpered at his torturous acts. Oh, is she really that in a hurry to get….climaxed?

"S-Sasuke-kun…AH!" She yelped as he pinched her left nipple lightly making him chuckled sadistically, grinning like a maniac.

"If you want to, tell me in English." Sasuke responded flirtatiously as he pinched her nipple again, loving the sound of the woman beneath him making.

She whimpered again. "AH!..N-No way!" She yelped in ecstacy trying to bite her lip fully aware of the indecent sounds she was making.

"Come on. Say it. 'Cause if you don't, I won't take you there." He demanded, smirking as he touched her clit lightly making her arched her back with her eyes closed and her mouth shaped an 'o'—liking the way his hands, ONLY his hands giving to her as pleasure enveloped her body.

'He's a lot more beautiful than I saw him in the SE7Enteen magazine.' Hinata thought, still watching them. But unfortunately, she sneezed (rather loudly) all of a sudden, booming throughout the almost empty room. Her lilac orbs widened in shock and horror as she instantly cups her mouth with both of her hands, pressing too much force—making her unable to breathe.

'OhmyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod!' She said repeatedly, a fear suddenly enveloped her body feeling that she'll be caught in the act like a peeping tom.

As soon as she didn't make any noise, her ears perked up when Sasuke yelled throughout the room with no one in particular. Of course, both—Sasuke and her sensei—of them were really shocked thinking that they thought they were the only ones in the said room.

"Who's there!" Sasuke roared. Clearly not in the mood of all a sudden due to whoever that person is interrupting his activity.

Hinata was silently praying to Kami—with her eyes shut tightly—not to be caught by him, or maybe if she's lucky, he'll let her off the hook? Just this once? Oh how wrong she was.

'I'm in deep shit!' She cursed inwardly.

The woman, Kurenai-sensei, said anticipatedly, "I'll..leave before you." She starts picking up her skirt and getting dressed feeling rather ashamed that someone had caught them doing indecent action. To make it worst, she was doing it with a student. A FREAKING STUDENT.

"Hn. Take care of the rest." Sasuke replied not really bothering rephrasing it in a formal way considering she's a teacher…his English teacher at that.

"O-Okay." She responded.

It was silent. 'Did they leave already?' Hinata asked mentally as she slowly loosen both of her hands that was currently cupped with rather too much force.

She gasped.

She was wrong! She felt a presence behind her, and boy, this person, was gazing down at her murderously. She was trembling. Why the heck is she trembling? Of course, that's because she was the cause of the interruption. But was it her fault? Well, she clearly DID NOT know that there was another persons inside this room other than her. So technically, it wasn't her fault.

She took a deep breath. She slowly turn her head around and was met by a pair of black shoes and a black pants. Oh, she was indeed in deep shit. Fully aware of the person in front of her, she looked up and boy, was he mad. His eyes narrowed emotionlessly AND murderously, with his lips curled into a frown; only wearing nothing but the pants. Obviously, he didn't bother putting on his top—the reason? She didn't know.

" Tch. What the fuck. What a bad hobby you have there, woman." He finally said with his right leg hoisted up leaning against the edge of the desk right next to her.

**Sasuke's POV**

Tch. What the hell?! I was so close and this woman interrupted me.

"I..uhm..I-I'm so s-sorry. I..I didn't m-mean to e-eavesdrop. D-Don't worry, I-I didn't s-see a t-thing." The moment she said that, I knew she was trying to convince me, or rather, LYING to me. I chuckled inwardly. Does she think I would buy that pathetic excuse of hers? I'm not stupid like someone I knew.

"I'm really pissed off right now. I was stopped just before I'd climax." I said bluntly then added, "Will you take the responsibility for what you did?"

As soon as I asked that, her face turned red. I leaned my face forward towards her's, staring intently at her. I decided to examine her face—her pupiless eyes that looks lavender to me, her cute pert nose, and most of all, her lips are pink and full. Somehow, I had the urge to kiss them, to taste and feel them against my lips. Now, I feel like I'm turning on again just by looking at those luscious lips of hers as I slowly move my lip—.

The next thing I knew, I was pushed back with too much force hitting my back against the wall behind me. Of course, it hurts. This woman, despite having a petite body, could push like that with so much strength.

"You bitch! What the hell?!" I roared as I start rubbing my back.

"G-Gomenas-sai…gomenas-sai..gom-menasai…gomenasai! " She apologized repeating the same word as she kept bowing her head at exactly 90 degrees simultaneously.

But before I could respond, she hastily ran off away—leaving me behind.

"That woman." I muttered, monotonously and a frown still attached on to my face.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair but noticed something on the floor. It was an I.D picture and it says "JUNIOR CLASS 1 HYUUGA HINATA".

"Hyuuga Hinata." I mumbled. 'A junior, huh?' I thought.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I was currently inside a café where the Editor and I had agreed to meet up. Here I was, sitting on a chair with a troubled face still thinking what happened to me this afternoon.

'_That guy…he was so close. I've tried convincing him that I'm not a peeping tom, but no matter what excuse I use, in the end, I'm really AM a peeping tom. He must think that I'm a pervert.' _I said inwardly.

"Sensei…Hyuuga-sensei?" A voice suddenly said as I snapped out of my trance looking at the voice who called me. "Hyuuga-sensei? Are you listening to me?" He asked.

"A-Ah..y-yes, I'm listening!." I sighed. "Gomen." I apologized. 'Oh crap.'

"Uhm..ok, let's see..about the short story in the next special issue, have you decided on a setting yet?" He inquired. Come to think of it, I still haven't thought of that yet.

"Uhm..let's see." I muttered still thinking. "Ah! I know!" I said delightfully. "How about…A male high school student who is an idol and a female English teacher?" I said.

"Oh! That sounds good." He said. "Well, I'm looking forward to it, Hyuuga-sensei." He added, seems like he was contented with the plot and the setting of the new story.

I nodded.

We stood up as both of us walked off the café and bid our goodbyes.

I was already at home, in my room—sitting on an office chair which I currenly in front of the computer. Throughout my room, the only sound I could hear was the clicking sound of my laptop. _Click. Click. Click_. Yes. The plot and the setting I am going to use was the circumstance I had this afternoon. Uchiha Sasuke and Kurenai-sensei.

_Erotica novels are not something a high school student would read. He woulnd't know even if I use pretty much all that happened as my writing material, right? If I think of a new plot right now, I won't be able to meet the deadline._

**The next day…**

**No One's POV**

'What the? I can't find my I.D.' Hinata thought as she rummaging her back looking at every corner of her bag. "Oh…how strange." She added.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Tenten asked her just happened to be passing by.

"I couldn't find my I.D." She replied. Now, She's starting to panick! 'Oh my God!'

"Hm…did you drop it somewhere?" She asked again.

"I don't know." Hinata responded still looking for her I.D

Kiba suddenly interrupted holding a book and asked. "Tenten! Have you seen this?" The moment she turned her head around to see what was Kiba talking about, her eyes widened. It was erotic book that she had just finished. She was beyond shock, forgetting the I.D she was looking right now.

Tenten gasped. "What the…you pervert! No, that's not it!" She barked with a sour face—obviously disgusted to the book he was holding. The title says, "Pink Heaven".

'W-Why?!' She mentally said. Hinata's expression on her face looks like she had seen a ghost judging by the wide eyes and a mouth opened that gaped like a fish.

Kiba ignored her as he continued, "I found this in my old man's hidden shelf yesterday." He smirked perversely as he added, "The male high school student that appears in this story about a female teacher is exactly like Sasuke."

"EEH?" Tenten said as she snatched the book from Kiba. "Well, more like, he IS Sasuke."

"Tenten!" Sakura called as she joined the conversation. "I also saw it just now…it's like Sasuke himself. It's really unrealistic." She continued, "He's occupation is an idol, you know?"

Kiba interjected, "And then this female teacher must be Kurenai-sensei, no matter I think about it, you know?"

"AH! I knew it! You think so, too, right?" Sakura exclaimed.

"That must be her." Tenten said.

'Y-You're kidding me, right?' Hinata thought, who was now trembling on her chair with her lips quivered in fear, confusion and worried.

_W-What should I do?!_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

**Meanwhile…**

I was in the middle of my make up session, when my so-called bestfriend, Naruto, barged into the room where I was currently at. He showed me this erotic book about a male high school student idol and a female teacher.

He sighed. "Teme, the rumor is spreading throughout the school but there's no concrete evidence, we have no choice but to pass it off as evil rumor." Naruto explained. This guy…

"Since when did you get smart?" I asked. He must've sensed the insult judging by the snort he respond.

"Just now." He said sarcastically as he put both of his arms between his head looking bored. Then he asked, "Seriously, do you have any idea who might have done this?" Looking straightly at me with a boring look on his face.

I think I know who have done this. I narrowed my eyes a bit and said, "It's that damn woman." I tossed the book a little gently where the page is presently on a fully detailed conversation on the said book. I recognized it. That exact words I've said…was it yesterday?...with that female teacher. Tch. I knew she had heard everything, but what I didn't expect her to do was that she created a story exactly like that.

I sighed. That woman may looked innocent on the outside but she's actually a pervert on the inside. Tch, that peeping tom!

Naruto looked at me incredulously. "Woman? Who?" He inquired.

"While I was screwing around, there was this pervert girl who was hiding herself and watching." I explain without glancing at him.

"W-Wait…wait! A…girl?" He asked not really believing what I've just said. "But the author is a guy, you know? See, on the flap of the paper back." He pointed out. "What do you think kind of relationship do they have?" Naruto asked again in a serious tone. "Lovers or…?" He trailed off.

"That's a pretty sick idea, dobe." I said making him glared at me.

"What's that, Teme?!" He gritted his teeth urging him not to punch the hell out of me. I didn't care, though.

"How can you say that to me when I even went out to find a paper back to bring it to you?" He barked, clearly irritated at my sudden…joke? I know, it wasn't even funny but, oh well.

"Hn. Can't you really take a joke?" I said monotonously.

He furrowed his eyes not the reaction I was expecting. "You…just joke?" He asked. "Geez, Teme, you should have made it funnier since it was the first time I heard that…joke of yours." He sniggered at me.

"Urusai." I told him irritatingly. Clearly, I never joke.

Suddenly, a woman I don't know came in and said, "Please excuse me." My hairdresser told me she's going home already and I replied a small thanks.

"Oh my, long time no see, Uzumaki-kun." The woman greeted him as he of course greeted her back with his trademark goofy smile.

As soon as the Dobe's gone, the woman said, "Treat me kindly during the photoshoot today, Sasuke-kun." She smile.

"That should be my line." I replied.

She continued, "The half-nude photos last time created a huge sensation among the readers, didn't it? The amount of sales are totally different whenever you appear, Sasuke-kun." She must've noticed the book on top of the desk as she took it.

"Do you read this kind of thing, Sasuke-kun?" She inquired as I looked at the book she was now holding.

"This book is quite interesting, don't you think?" I asked her.

She replied with a smile, "Yup. This author is famous so I know him. Well, I'm a fan of him." Now I had to know if my hunch is correct. I have to seduce to get a better information out of her.

"What kind of person is he?" I asked as I took her hand flirtatiously then looked up to see her confused and blushed face.

I smirked.

"A-Ano…Sasuke-kun?" All of a sudden, my hairdresser told her to go out for a bit which she agreed. But I didn't let her, though. I had to know first, at least a clue for this author.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked seductively as I start kissing her delicate hands. "Even though you have such a beautiful fingers." I continued. As soon as I said that, I grabbed her by the waist. She gasped.

"So, care to tell?" I insisted as I start kissing her chest—which the top was open unbelievably—wantonly. Her breath starts to shake and her cheeks starts to blush even more.

"F-Fine..this i-is just b-between us, okay?" She gave up composing herself against my lascivious act, but failed to do so.

"Hn."

"Y-You see, I have t-the same manager as the a-author. Actually, t-that person passed away a few years ago, and it seems like a womanis writing in his place right now." She explained in a shaky breath.

"A woman? What kind of person is she?" I asked, now really getting the feeling that my hunch was right.

"Who knows…I d-don't know that m-many detailes." She replied. The moment I've got the information I was looking for, Or at least it is, I suddenly pushed the woman in front of me making her tumbled her own foot. I couldn't careless.

'I see. A woman, huh?' I thought as I ignored the woman right next to me completely.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

'The rumor has pretty much died down. But I don't know if I'm being kept an eye on or something. For now, I've got to concentrate.' I said inwardly.

I was..again in my room as I exasperatedly working on the next story. _ .Click._ I had to focus and keep typing without a stop because if I do, my imagination would disappear just like that.

As I continued typing, I could hear ringing the door bell but I ignored it fully aware that my sister will get it.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my bedroom door. It was Hanabi. "Onee-chan…a person from the publishing company came here." She announced. 'What?! Now?!' I thought.

"EEH?!" Why did he come NOW? There's no way I could finished this! Tell him that I'm sorry, but please go back!" I said back.

'I'm at a very good part right now, too…" I trailed off with my eyes really focus in front of the screen.

_**(Hinata's typing)**_

_**The man thrust his member several times into Naomi's small and adorable vagina that looks like a peach. Each time, sweet honey would drip on her thigh and overflow down onto the floor.**_

"_**Sensei,'m gonna come if you do that!" The woman screamed and moaned at the same time in a pleasurable way.**_

_**His hip moved intensely and his marshmallo-like bulge shook in convulsion.**_

"_**No! This is my limit."**_

I was still busy typing when I heard the door opened—thinking it might be Hanabi, I decided to scold her because she was distracting me. But unfortunately, it wasn't my sister, though.

A hand suddenly, touched on top of myright hand which I currently holding the mouse. The person's hand was quite large compared to mine. My eyes widened as this person spoke, reading the remaining content I was presently typing.

"_Didn't I tell you that we'd come together?"_

'No way!' I knew that voice! I slowly turn my head to my left. It was HIM!

"_Now, can you get one hundred points?" _He continued reading the content.

"_Meanie…Sensei, you're such a meanie!...AHH!" _Then he stopped.

But he added just to mock me. _"I'm COMING! I'm COMIING! I'M COMIIIING!"_ or something like that?

'NO WAY!' I thought.

S-SASUKE…

He smirked at me as if mocking me for getting caught. 'Oh no! I was caught…by him.' I said inwardly. I was now beyond shock and my bottom lip quivered a bit.

"Hello, Hyuuga-sensei." He smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Like I said, credits to the owner of the manga. So basically, it's a SASUHINA version.**

**Please R & R!**

**PilyangSweet**


	3. My slave

**First things first, thank you very much for reviewing this fic, I know some of you wants to know the title of the manga I was basing on. But I was worried you may not be interested on reading this anymore if I tell you. *sad face* But since I don't want you guys to think I'm selfish, I guess I'll tell you. The manga is called Momoiro Heaven. Secondly, I've changed a bit so you may noticed it has a bit different plot. Speaking of plot, I had realized that the mom shouldn't be dead but since I made the mom to be dead on the first chapter, I thought maybe a 'grandmother' would be okay in place of the mom in the manga. *Sigh* I screwed up again. So much for my very first rated M fic.**

**Anyways, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

_**Still**_** Hinata's POV**

'_W-Why is he here?'_ I thought, still surprised by his sudden appearance. _'Did Hanabi let him in?' _Oh wait! Recalling from what Hanabi said earlier…

"_**Onee-chan…a person from the publishing company came here."**_

How did he know where I live? Is he a stalker or something? No..no, that's illogical. I doubt he would do that since he wasn't the type to stalk someone. I gasped. Could it be he wants a revenge for interrupting his lascivious act yesterday? Oh no, I knew I shouldn't have stayed back for watching them! Suddenly, I heard him spoke.

"I see…so, you're the author of that book, huh?" He said as he looked at the screen once again. It was more like a statement than a question to me. "But, it's really hard to believe that you can write this gross stuff considering you're a girl." He continued with emotionless expression attached on his face. He averted his eyes from the screen then looks at me with full of anger. I didn't respond soon—in fact, I was afraid to say a single word when those menacingly eyes of his staring at me.

I had to say something, anything to defend myself. So, I spoke, "U-Uhm…w-why are you here?" I asked, letting the stutter devour my confidence. Ugh, wrong choice of words.

He ignored my question as he tossed a thing on top of the table. It was my student I.D. that I've been looking all over for it. 'Why does he have it?' I thought. I gasped. Could it be I dropped it when I ran away from him and then picked it up on the floor? I don't know if I should thank him for giving it back to me, but the consequence I have right now is more important.

"So you're acting behind the scene, using your old man's penname, huh? What convenient circumstances you have, woman." He suddenly voiced out as he turns around with both of his hands inside his pockets—ready to leave my room. But as he walks off, he stopped and said something that made me talk back.

"Even if you're his daughter, there are the things that you can do, and things that you shouldn't do."

"T-That's not it!...t-there's a r-reason for this!" I barked.

"Tch. As if I give a shit about your reason." He spat as he starts to walk off. "Shall I expose the whole thing to the public?" He continued. My eyes widened even more as soon he said that. 'Oh no! What should I do? I don't want anyone to know my secret!' I thought inwardly as I start thinking the possible humiliation I could receive and I don't want that to happen!

_Thump…Thump…Thump_

My heart was beating so fast that I could hardly breath. 'No! I have to defend myself and…my father's name.' I said mentally. Without thinking, I suddenly grabbed his arms not letting him go. He abruptly stopped then turned his head as he look at me intently—with emotionless expression still attached on his face.

"No! That's the only thing I don't want to happen, please!" I said. My voice was shaky and unable to talk straightly—I was on the verge of crying, but I held back so I tried to compose myself but failed to do so.

He groaned as I kept grabbing his arms for too long and probably, with too much force. I am not letting him go! My ears perked up when he suddenly spoke.

"Don't fuck with me! You dared to use me as you please for your plot, and now ur begging me not to expose your secret?! That's bullshit!" He roared. He was mad, beyond mad. I started panicking when he said that. When I looked up to meet his eyes, I could see hatred, humiliation, and anger. I don't really know what words to respond to that so, I tightly shut my eyes thinking of possible ways to reply but unluckily for me, I have no idea.

I was preoccupied when he spoke, "Let go!" He tried taking his arms away but I grabbed even more.

"I will do anything you say, so please don't tell anyone!" I spat. Unfortunately, he ignored my pleading as he finally took his arms away from me and said, "You don't know when to give up, do you?! These are just nasty porn novels!" He was glaring daggers at me while rubbing his almost swollen arms gently. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now, but no! He insulted my father's novel just because it has sex scenes on them?

I narrowed my eyes as I gritted my teeth. How dare he! "Just because it's erotica…please don't make fun of it!" I roared not really caring who I was talking back to.

"Hn." Was only his respond. I don't really know what that means but I didn't care. What matters to me is my father's novel.

As soon as I said those words from my mouth, he stared at me watchfully—probably examining the expression of my face? I don't know.

When he didn't respond again, I yelled at him, finally able to give him what really the importance of these novels of my father's. "Don't say whatever you want to without having ever read these! Even if they're erotica, there's still love!" I breath heavily with all the yelling I gave him. Oh, that felt good.

Unfortunately, he didn't listen. Making his way to the door, he stopped and said, "Hn. You're making yourself the victim here? Don't be ridiculous." He turned the knob then slammed the door not too gently.

I sighed. 'Father, I'm sorry I didn't plan to hurt your name.' I thought.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

As soon as I was outside from that woman's room, I noticed the girl earlier from the corner of my eyes. She was mad. She probably heard everything. Of course, with all the yelling, who couldn't hear that considering it was loud and clear.

This girl…she was glaring at me and…blushing? I chuckled. "What do you want?" I finally said.

"You lied about being her editor!" She said. So what if I lied?

"So what? If I hadn't said that, you wouldn't have let me in, right?" I said as I'm making my way to the front door, but stopped when she continued.

"You know what? My Onee-chan's…she's not writing in place of Otou-san because she wants to!" She yelled. "She only started crying because there was no othe way…with my father's debts and the hospital fee for my grandmother, she has to earn the money for our daily life!" She added. "I-I won't…*_hiccup*_…forgive…_*hiccup*_…bastards who…_*hiccup*_...bully my sister!"

She was now crying in front of me—wiping the tears that welling up from her eyes when she was done telling me the reason behind her sister's writing erotic novel. Was I too harsh at her older sister without knowing the reason behind it? I sighed.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Hinata woke up early. He made breakfast, ate with her sister, and washed the dishes. She didn't intend to come to school today thinking her secret might exposed already and surely, she would receive humiliation from teachers and students, especially from her two best friends. She was pretty sure they would think of her as a closet pervert for writing such a nasty novel, just like what he said last night.

She sighed.

She was busy with her own thoughts when suddenly, the door bell rings. Thinking it was the delivery guy, she grabbed the manuscript and went to the door.

"Then I will be taking care of this." The delivery guy said.

She nodded, looking at the guys retreating form while pondering. 'This is probably my last manuscript. What am I gonna do now? I guess, I'll just have to stop going to school and start working?'

All of a sudden, her phone rings and sees it was an unknown number. 'Huh? I wonder who's this?' She thought as she answered the phone. "H-Hello?"

"**YOU BITCH! DON'T SKIP SCHOOL!"** The voice said. Obviously, Hinata didn't know who the caller was—calling her with unfamiliar number.

She gasped. Maybe a stalker? Or…or a murderer? A rapist? She shook her head with all the bad personality about this…caller.

She asked."U-Uhm..w-who is this?" She was stuttering, clearly scared the hell out of her.

"**It's me."** The voice didn't mention his name, but as soon as she heard the calm voice of this person, she already knew who it was.

'S-Sasuke?' She thought.

"H-How do you know my number?" She asked, really curious as to why he knew my number because she doesn't remember giving it to him after her encounter with him last night.

"**Hn. I don't know, maybe because there's a certain STUPID woman who wrote down her personal information in her student I.D."** He replied.

Hinata felt embarrassed, her cheeks turned red thinking how stupid of her for not realizing the student I.D he gave back to her last night. She coughed. "W-What business…do you have with me now?" She asked.

"**Tomorrow…hn, make me a lunch box tomorrow." **He calmly said through the phone.

"E-Excuse me?" She said, not believing if she heard him right.

"**Put sugar in the omelet and tomatoes, too. Bye then, don't forget it."** He hanged up not bothering her to say any words.

'A-A lunch box?' She thought. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. A bentou, really? 'W-What's the meaning of this?!'

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

_BRIIIIINNGGGG_. It was a signal for lunch time. Remembering from what he called me yesterday, I've brought the bentou he asked me to. I climbed the stairs to the rooftop and saw the person who's going to eat this bentou in a minute. It was Sasuke. He was leaning against the wall—probably waiting for me—with his hands inside his pocket. I blushed and I don't know why. Maybe because the way he look today?

He must've noticed me standing there like an idiot and I felt a blush rushed through my cheeks as I handed the lunch box over to him. "I-I've brought it." I said, averting my eyes from his face when I looked at him, so I kept my eyes stayed on the lunch box I was holding.

"Hn. Did you put sugar on the omelet?" He asked as he touched gently the said omelet.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered.

I was looking at him eating his bentou, but my mind was having thoughts about him. Sure, he was a handsome and popular super model guy, but what's his true goal? Will he still intend to use his looks and attracts woman for satisfation? Or maybe the other way around? I don't know. To me, he wasn't the type to fall in love with women he barely know OR he had slept with. Maybe he had an aweful memories that made him like this? Or maybe he was just plain playboy and pervert?

My thoughts about him suddenly halted as he spoke suddenly. "That's right. I've decided that I won't expose your secret." He announced finally finished with his lunch box.

"E-EH? R-Really?" I asked. I was delighted for the news he just said. I was so relieved that he won't tell my secret to anyone. I'm so lucky!

"In exchange, become my slave." He smirked when he saw my mouth jawdropped.

Or not.

"E-EXCUSE ME?" I hadn't realize I asked loud and clear when I have a soft-spoken voice. Can you blame me? He just…demanded to become his….his slave!

"Didn't you say you'd do anything I tell you?" He asked, reminding me of what I pled to him the other night. Now, I'm starting to regret it. But I didn't have a choice because he was insulting the novel without even reading them.

"W-When you say slave…" I trailed off as my mind began to have dirty thoughts about….becoming a slave.

_**(Hinata's dirty thoughts (day dreaming)**_

"_Aah!" I yelped as my 'master' whipped me from behind my back as I kneeled down with my hands and knees leaning against the dirty floor. I'm wearing a black corset with a black brassiere underwear and high heeled black stilletos. _

"_Call me 'Master'!" He roared as he whips me again. _

"_Y-Yes, Master!" He whips me again and again and again…_

'He would burn me with red candles and tie me with tortoise shells or…' I trailed off as I felt my blush becoming even more red, thinking the possible 'SEX' ways he would do to me.

"A-Ano…" Because of those dirty thoughts I have in my mind, I couldn't say a single word without stuttering, or talk straightly.

"I-I don't m-mind you setting a c-condition…b-but becoming y-your s-slave is a b-bit…" I suddenly halted when he interjected. "Oh yeah? Are you turning down my kind offer?" He smirked. The smirk that shows how jerk he is for setting that condition.

He coughed and deep breathed then he began to open his mouth. 'Oh no, he wouldn't dare!' My eyes widened as he starts saying some erotic dialogues I recognized from the book he was holding.

"NOW! I WILL INSERT YOUR GOLDEN KEY INTO YOUR PINK KEY HOLE!...AAHHHHHHH! HURRY! HURRY AND ENTER-!" He voiced out loud and clear for people to hear this erotic….words from his mouth.

The moment he yelled those words, I quickly ran to him pleading to stop. "What are you doing?!" I roared but he didn't intend to stop as he continued to read the words from the book.

"AHH! YOU'RE SO TIGHT! SO FUCKING TIGHT!"

"Noo! Stop it already!" I yelled grabbing a full fist of his now crumpled school top but I didn't care, I just want him to stop yelling those….indecent words.

Luckily for me, he stopped then turned his head to look at me. "Then which do you want? Want me to expose your secret or want to be my slave?" He asked smirking—no grinning sadistically while I'm on the verge of crying.

"I-I got it, okay?! I-I'll…_*hiccup*…_do what…_*hiccup*…_y-you want." I responded as my tears suddenly flowed from my eyes, welling up continously. I wiped my tears away like a child with a blush on my cheeks but I didn't care. How could he just grin like that when I'm crying from embarrassment?

"Hn. You know what? I've always been a prejudiced when it came to this kind of thing. But after reading it, I think it's pretty interesting." He finally said. Is he trying to comfort me despite humiliating me even more? Should I be grateful for not making him exposing my secret? More importantly, do I have dignity left with me if I become his slave?

He added. "There's love and the main character really do their best. Right, Hyuuga-sensei?" He smirked. Somehow, even with his trademark smirk of his made him look like an angel. Yes, an angel with wings on his back.

'W-What? A-an angel?' I said inwardly but then snapped out of my trance when he suddenly grabbed my right arm. "Shall we do it to commemorate the day you become my slave?" He said as he starts pulling me with him to which I don't know where exactly we are going.

"W-What?! S-Sasuke-san, w-what kind o-of c-commemoration is that?!" I suttered as he kept pulling me. I knew what he was trying to do to me. But I don't want it!

"W-Whatever y-you are trying t-to do, Sasuke-san, I-I definitely d-don't want it! L-Let go of m-me!" I screamed. Of course, I want my first time to be with someone who really love me for me, not just sex.

"I-I decided t-that my f-first time would b-be w-with someone I l-love!" I yelled, suddenly startled that I said that despite being shy and soft-spoken. But I didn't care. I don't want to give my body just like that just to please him! Of course, a first time should be romantic and gentle with love, not because of being a slave! Right?

He stopped pulling me the moment I said that. "You're a virgin?" He asked. Suddenly….he was laughing.

'He's….laughing?' I thought. Ever since I've met him in the audiovisual room, all I've seen was the emotionless and his trademark smirk on his face. But what I was seeing right now is he's laugh. He's face looked lively and it suits him, without the eyes narrowing and scowling face.

I suddenly halted, forgetting why he was laughing. Oh wait, he was laughing at me for being virgin? So what? This guy…

Red tint suddenly visible on my cheeks as he kept laughing at me. 'Why did I suddenly tell him like that?' I thought making me embarrass again.

"Are…you…f-for real?…Pfft." He asked between his laughs. "You write that kind of stuff, but you're a virgin?" He added.

"S-So what?! H-Hey! Cut it out a-already!" I barked. Okay, I admitted being his slave, and now torturing me with his laugh?

He didn't stop laughing so I yelled. "Hey! Listen to what I have to say—" I was halted when he grabbed my wrist. I widened my eyes, surprised by the sudden grasp and then yanking me—making my back slammed against the wall a little gentle.

"S-Sasuke-san! H-Hold on!" I screamed, turning my head to the left avoiding him from kissing me as I tried wriggling but it was no use due to the hands that was gripping my shoulders.

"A slave shouldn't talk back." He calmly said as he leaned his face forward cupping my mouth for shutting me up. "No!" I yelled.

"You…are such an interesting woman." He calmly said as he gently caresses my left cheek with his right hand—letting his thumb touching my bottom lip. My eyes widened in surprise letting my mouth hanged open which he took an advantage to kiss me.

I slowly close my eyes letting the sensation of the kiss devour me. It was…nice. I felt a sudden feeling from my stomach as the kiss still continued. The way his tongue explored the wet cavern of my mouth as he deepend the kiss, builds the sensation I had a minute ago even more. It was a bliss. His lips were so soft and…addicting. So, that's how a kiss is, huh?

When an oxygen was needed, we parted a bit as he licked my bottom lip then kissed me again, but his time it was a chaste kiss. He parted his lips away from mine with his eyes half-lidded as he caresses my bottom lip again, just like what he did earlier.

I've got carried away when he all of a sudden, he licked my nose making my eyes snapped open. "Thanks for the treat." He smirked parting his body away from mine as he started walking off.

"Oh yeah, the omelet was good.' He said leaving me alone with my legs trembling and soon enough, I sat on the floor—still shocked and blushing madly.

"T-That was my f-first kiss." I muttered.

_And thus, I became his slave…I'm worried about what may lay ahead, but this mean I can continue writing novel._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I told you guys the title of the manga but please please please even if you decided to read OR have read the already, don't stop reading this fic. I beg of you *sad face* you guys were the ony ones motivates to continue this.**

**Okay?**

**Please R & R!**

**PilyangSweet**


	4. Out of Range?

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was busy lately so, I've never had a chance to write the next chapter sooner. GOMENASAI minna.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed this fic, but I was still hoping you're still reading this even if you read the manga. But, since it was originally from the said manga, I've changed the plot a bit so you may notice some of the dialogues were changed for those who were done reading and/or who haven't done reading it. So yeah, it's a SASUHINA version!**

**One more thing, for Yamanaka Ino fans out there, please don't be mad at me for making her a slut in this fic. I wouldn't mention her as a fangirl since she was originally a fangirl of Sasuke at the Naruto series.**

**Here's the long awaited new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO and the manga itself.**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I was in front of my locker still pondering the incident that happened to me yesterday at the particular rooftop. Yes. That incident when Sasuke-san and I shared a sudden kiss that he took from me. Did I let him do that? Yes, but why so? Well, that was the question that made me struggle to answer—as you can see, I was still thinking about it. Ugh! Why did I even let him kiss me, anyway? It's not like he likes me, right? Or maybe he just did that 'cause I agreed to become his slave and he could do what he wants to do with me.

I sighed.

For some reason, my lips still tingling at the touch of his lips against mine. I touched my lips as I remember how he kissed me. But why did I have the sudden feeling of…hurt?...happiness?... when I think of myself being his SLAVE? Could it be, I'm falling for him? Tch. There's no way I could fall for a guy in just ONE kiss! Besides, of all people I could fall in love with, it had to be him? The playboy and perverted super model guy who just happened to know my secret?

I was preoccupied when suddenly I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the screen and it was from the Konoha Publishing Company.

Huh. _'Was there something wrong with the manuscript I've sent them this morning?_ Usually, they didn't bother calling me when I send them the finished manuscript, but now, they just call me in the middle of school hours.

I flipped my phone then answered. "H-Hello?

"Hello Hyuuga-sensei? Good work! This is Hatake Kakashi from Konoha Publishing Company." The man, Kakashi-san, said over the phone.

"A-Arigatou." I replied.

"Anyways, thank you for the manuscript this morning. You did a good job, Hyuuga-sensei." He responded.

"Dou itashimashite. A-Ano…was there something wrong?" I asked, still thinking that there was definitely a problem with the manuscript.

"No. But there's just something I'd like to verify." He asked.

"O-Okay…what is it?" I inquired as I looked to my left and right alerting myself if someone could hear me.

"About the Furigana for "Don't takeniku" and also "Danpou"." He said.

"A-Anou…_*mumbles* *mumbles*_…" I replied as I lower my voice making it even more softer then cover my mouth a bit so no one could hear me.

"Uhh…I'm sorry Hyuuga-sensei but I couldn't hear you well. Could you please make it louder?" He asked politely making me blush even more and tense a bit as I repeat what I've just said.

"I-I said "Don't takeniku" is "Don't kinoko" and p-please make "Danpou" i-into "A man itself"." I responded hoping he heard me so I won't bother repeating it anymore. What if someone could hear me, or worst, what if one of my bestfriend could hear me with those words from the manuscript?

Speaking of which….

A voice behind me asked. "Kinoko?"

My eyes widened in shock that someone heard me. I turned my head as I look who was it. OMG. Of all people, why does it have to be HER? It was Tenten.

'_Oh my…' _I said inwardly. Think Hinata, think! Think for an excuse!

"What are you talking about Hinata?" She asked. Oh my, this is bad.

"I-I was t-thinking of mashr-room nabe! Yeah, that's it! H-How about it, T-Tenten-san?" I asked as I began to tremble a bit, praying to Kami that she would buy my pathetic excuse.

"Ooh…Mashroom nabe? That's…nice." She said as she looked at me incredulously.

'_Please don't ask more questions…please don't ask more questions…please don't ask more questions." _I said inwardly like a mantra, praying to Kami that she won't bother asking me more questions.

"Well…maybe some other time? I'm really not in the mood for mashroom nabe, so I'll have to refuse. I'm sorry, Hinata." She said, feeling a bit relieved for believing it.

"Well, see you in class, Hinata." Tenten-san added as she bid goodbye.

"I really have to be more careful." I muttered quitely then began to walk for my next class.

* * *

As I stepped inside the classroom, I was met by a squealing girls' looking out through the windows. I know what they were looking at, or rather, WHO they were looking at.

UCHIHA SASUKE.

I know because I could also hear their annoying squeal from outside the classroom just before I walked in.

GIRLS + SQUEALING = UCHIHA SASUKE. As simple as that.

I sighed as I peeked through the windows to see him getting off of the car. Ahh, the same look as  
always. As usual, he looks handsome, cool and hot in every clothes he was wearing. But one thing that hadn't changed him was his indifferent face. Those emotionless eyes and a frowning mouth of his that made him cooler—even with his school uniform he's wearing right now, he still looks hot to me.

'_What the? What am I thinking?'_ I shook my head.

"Kyaaahh! Sasuke-kuuuun! He's soo cool and hot!" A girl, not too far away from me, yelled loudly making me cringed at her voice.

All of a sudden, Sakura said, "Ne ne, Tenten! Look at this! He was ranked number one guy you want to have sex with in 'YunYun' the other day."

'_R-Really? Wow…' _I thought as I felt a bit blush rushed on my cheeks at the word 'sex'.

"What? Really?" Tenten-san asked as he turned her head to look at the said magazine. "What about the girls' one?" She added.

"Ah! Here it is!" Sakura said excitedly.

'_Most Desireable Girl ranking?' _I thought.

"It has everyone in the second year class?!" Sakura asked disbelievingly as she held the paper a bit too much making it crumpled a little bit.

"No way!" Tenten-san exclaimed.

"C-Can I take a look?" I asked them which they agreed as I hold the paper in searching for my name but unluckily for me, I can't find it.

'M-My name's…not here?' I said mentally. 'W-Where is it?'

"Tenten! You're number 25!" Sakura said but I wasn't really paying attention to them because my mind was focused on this pieces of paper I was holding.

My eyes widened a bit as I looked at my name under the section of "OUT OF RANGE". Should I be happy about it? Somehow, I felt like…offended. Does that mean I'm not attractive enough to everyone that made my name entitled as "OUT OF RANGE"? I should be grateful, right?

'_That's…pretty shocking.'_

* * *

I was pretty late this time as I slowly turning the door knob on the rooftop. _'What if he's mad for waiting for me?' _I thought as I peeked outside only to see an angry Sasuke holding a book. _'He's reading?' _

"Tch. You're late." He said as he narrowed his eyes at me. "The next class is about to start soon. Where were you?" He continued.

I ducked my head feeling a blush run through my cheeks as I slowly handing the bentou over to him. "I-Im…sorry." I muttered just enough for him to hear.

He ignored me as he started eating the bentou just like the usual. _'This guy…I said I was sorry, then he ignored me as if I'm invicible? Oh wait, what did I expect? He's a coldhearted bastard for damn's sake!' _I said inwardly. Come to think of it, every time I come here, he was the first to arrive. Does he have the key or something?

"A-Anou…I-I've been t-thinking about something. H-How is it t-that you h-have the key to the r-roof?" I stuttered as I kept looking at him.

"I got the English teacher to duplicate it for me." He answered.

'_Kurenai-sensei?'_ I said mentally remembering the incident we had several days ago. '_So he managed to get a duplicate from her, huh.' _I thought as I pout my lips a bit.

"I-Isn't your f-family rich?" I asked again trying to make a conversation in this awkward atmosphere around us. "Isn't my m-meal a b-bit plain?" I asked again as I began to ponder as to why he ignored my previous question.

He answered. "I like these kind of simple homemade ones. But, I actually like the tamagoyaki that the Dobe's mom makes the best."

"Oh…I-I see." I muttered.

"Hn. This is good. You're quite pretty good at making this, too." He calmly said as he finished eating the bentou. _'EEH? I-I got…complimented by him. No way!' _I thought still staring intently at him as my mind was preoccupied. The way his looks in every single day doesn't match as how he complimentd me just now. Well, who would think that a guy like him with an emotionless and coldhearted attitude of his could compliment people like me at such a small thing? It's just not…right, to me. But for some reason, it's…kinda cute.

I was deep in thought when suddenly he spoke again. "Well, I don't think there's really any worth other than that for you, though." He snickered.

I narrowed my eyes and pouted my lips. _'Is he complimenting me or criticizing me?'_ I asked inwardly feeling annoyed at how arrogant he is. Hmpf! I take back what I've said earlier.

'_Is he asleep?'_ I thought as I stared at him intently. I could feel my heart beats really fast and a sudden heat rushed through my neck and ears. I was blushing! I kept staring at his eyes, to his nose and down to his lips…those kissable lips. _'He really has a pretty face.' _I said mentally.

All of a sudden, he snapped his right eye open making me avert my eyes quickly from his face to look at nowhere in particular…maybe at the ground?

He chuckled. _'Did he see me staring at him? I hope not.'_ I silently praying to Kami that he didn't notice me looking at him, but judging by the way he chuckled as if in a teasing tone, he probably did see me (which I hope not!).

Unanticipatedly, I felt a sudden awkward surrounded us as I attempt to make a conversation just to cover up my embarrassment awhile ago. Luckily, it worked.

"A-Anou…How does it f-feel to be as t-the most desirable m-man?" I stuttered, struggling to look at his eyes.

"Betsuni." He simply replied. That's just rude. I asked him politely and now this is what he answered?

"T-Then, what's y-your type of w-woman?" I asked. I smacked my head inwardly—why did I just ask that? Now, I feel like I'm desperate to know that when I'm fully aware of how playboy he is.

He looked at me for a few seconds then answered. "I don't have something like that. Women just comes on to me then I accept them. I'm not a 'super model hot guy' for nothing, right?"

What did I expect fromm a playboy like him? I wasn't even expecting him to answer me in a not-so-arrogant way, right? RIGHT? I sighed.

I got up as I started stretching my arms then dusting off the dirt on my skirt then walking away, but as soon as I did so, a single piece of paper dropped accidentally from my bag's pocket making me jolted and attempting to grab it away from him so he won't see it.

The piece of paper? It was the 'Most Desirable Girl' ranking paper.

'_Kami, must you hate me?' _I thought as I extended my arms to grab it back but unluckily for me, he was too strong as he held both of my arms so I couldn't use my other arm.

"S-Sasuke-san! O-Onegai, give it b-back!" I yelled. I was blushing really madly in embarrassment thinking he might tease me about this.

"What the heck is this?" He flipped the paper open only to see what was inside the paper. "Most Desirable Girl ranking?" He asked.

"O-Onegai! S-Sasuke-san!" I yelled again as I wriggled my arms to remove from his grip but failed to do so.

"Let's see if Hyuuga-sensei's name is here." He chuckled, rather teasingly as he began look for my name. I ducked my head and shut my eyes tightly—a blush still visible on my cheeks—then slowly open my eyes to see him not moving. I could see his eyes staring intently at the piece of paper. _'He's not going to laugh at me?' _

Or so I thought…

Without warning, a sudden chuckled could be heard from his own mouth—which turned into a rather hyterical laugh that made my jaw dropped a bit.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! Out of Range? What the hell is Out of Range?...Pfft….WAHAHAHAHA.." Just like that, he just kept laughing like there's no tomorrow. "Does that mean you're not attractive enough?" He added as he look at me up and down.

"W-What are you s-taring at?" I asked, feeling rather a bit conscious about my clothing style. I always wear a bit baggy white top and a knee length skirt with a black stockings that fully covered my skin. Well, I'm not really into clothes with showing so much skin and a barely covered butt like other girls here. I don't want to wear such a hideous uniform like that. I sighed. No wonder I was in the section of "OUT OF RANGE".

I looked at him again to see he was still laughing. "S-Sasuke-san, w-will you stop l-laughing so hard already?!" I yelled at him although the problem was the stutter I used.

His laugh began to died down, catching his breath. Hn. That office lady and the boss training one from the other was really good." He said. "Your imaginative power really is amazing." He continued as he got up then stretches his arms.

'_H-He's been reading my latest works?' _I asked mentally, couldn't believe it after the "caught in the act' incident and the slave thing was made, he started reading all my works. Wow…

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Man…so boring.'_ I thought as I yawned then looked down to see several students doing their P.E. activities. Well, I'm most likely want to see girls running or jumping with their boobs bouncing.

I chuckled inwardly for being perverted guy I am. I looked to my right to see the woman who has been making me lunch boxes saying something I didn't quite catch. So, I had to ask.

"What?" I asked rudely with a boring look attached on my face.

"I said, that girl with long platinum blond hair that tied in a high ponytail, isn't she Yamanaka Ino who ranked first?" She asked. I looked down again to see who was she was referring to. Oh, that girl.

"Yeah, she is. Who can forget such a sexy body like hers?" I smirked.

"O-Oh." Was her only reply. "Guys sure do like sexy women, huh." She added.

I chuckled. "Baka. Is there any guy who doesn't?" I replied then added in a teasing tone. "You're the one who has no sexiness in her at all, that's why you're out of range." I smirked again knowing her reaction from those words. To make it worst, I continued, "Your head is only full of sex, even though there's no sexiness on the outside, huh." I grinned, making her blushed again…maybe for embarrassment?

"She really has a nice ass, doesn't she?" I said then turned my head only to see her face looking annoyed. She narrowed her eyes and frowned her lips at me as I irritated her even more. I snickered a bit and said, "You really are perverted."

"L-Look who's talking." She responded.

I smirked. "Well, I am perverted, but it's only natural considering I'm a GUY." I replied, emphasizing the word 'guy'.

Her cheeks suddenly visible with dark red tint then looked away irritatingly. All of a sudden, the expression on her face changed into sad one. 'Hn, weird.' I said mentally.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I was walking on the hallway along with Tenten-san but I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. I was thinking at what he just said on the rooftop. Sure, I'm out of range, but does he have to rub it in? Just because he's on top rank, doesn't mean he could just say that to my face. I was aware that it was just a tease, but still. Well, I really don't mind being out of range, but when he said that; I kind of being conscious about myself. Of course, I'm also a girl…I do want others to think I'm cute.

I snapped out of my trance when Tenten-san nudged me and asked. "Are you okay? You were deep in thought. Something on your mind?"

"I replied. "I'm fine and there's nothing on my mind, really."

She stared at me for a few seconds and said. "Okay." She continued, "Anyway, the cosmetic samples from that time were really nice."

"Oh really? Hm…maybe I should order one, too." I replied as we kept walking. From the corner of my eyes, I could see a certain someone with a hot girl with him. I turned my head a bit only to see it was Sasuke-san and the girl from the P.E class. If I remember correctly, her name is Yamanaka Ino.

I know Tenten-san was also staring at them judging by the sudden stopped of the sound of her footsteps. We could barely hear what they were saying as if they were like a couple.

"Eh?" The girl said as her index finger started tracing unimaginary lines on his slightly opened uniform top then giggled making me irritate. "It's really no big deal." She added seductively.

"What are you saying? It's really amazing, ranked first as the most desirable girl." The playboy replied.

"H-Hontou? Sasuke-kun is so much more amazing." The girl replied in even more flirtatious way.

Then the playboy replied again, "Then, let's get along nicely as friends first." He slowly trailed his wet tongue into the girl's earlobe, biting it in a pleasurable way making her moan. He looked at me whilst doing that as if telling me to stop staring OR get lost.

But as soon as he looks at me, I quickly averted my eyes away from them as if I didn't see anything. Of course, I blushed suddenly when I saw them flirting each other. _'Hmpf! I can't believe him! H-Horrible!' _I thought.

"L-Let's go, Tenten-san." I said as I quickened my pace trying to keep away from them.

"O-Okay." She replied.

"Tch. That Yamanaka slut annoys me!" She exclaimed as we kept walking. "She said before that, she's going to use her body and then dump Sasuke-kun. So horrible!" She added as she narrowed her eyes at no one in particular.

I turned my head to take a look at him again to see him smirked at the said girl with the same position awhile ago. I stared at them for a few seconds then looked away catching up to Tenten-san who was already 20 meters away from me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I've already said what I'm supposed to say in the beginning so….**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**PilyangSweet**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Readers,**

**First and foremost, thank you for those who reviewed this fic. Secondly, have you read the manga I mentioned from the previous chapters? If I remember correctly, I put the title of it. But I'll say it again, the manga is called MOMOIRO HEAVEN. For those who haven't read it, you should try reading it'cause it's really good smut manga. But for those who have, you'll notice the plot already. Thirdly, since the guy from the manga is a hot and handsome super model guy, why not make it to be SASUKE. Why? Because it suits him. I know the guy from the said manga is a MANWHORE since being a popular with girls and works as a super model makes you a playboy AND perverted. I'm not trying to make Sasuke a manwhore, but if you aren't happy with his 'manwhore' personality, I'll change the plot for you just to make you satisfied (reader). **

**SASUHINA is one of my favorite pairings from Naruto. I wouldn't let Sasuke in this fic being a manwhore forever when there's Hinata as his partner in this story, right? So, being a 'manwhore' is only temporary for Sasuke because sooner or later he'll fall in love with Hinata. But since it's just a beginning, 'falling in love with Hinata' has to wait for awhile.**

**I respect your review in this fic as much as I respect you as a reader. But since this is my very first M-rated fic, I'm kindly asking you to respect my story. Honestly, sex scenes is hard for me but since I'm the author, I just had to make a rated M fic.**

**I'm not mad with just one negative feedback and like I said, I respect it. **

**I'll still continue this fic even if there are some negetive feedbacks added OR not interested on reading this anymore.**

**Why?**

**BECAUSE THIS IS MY VERY FIRST LEMON FIC.**

***I'm very sorry for those who aren't satisfied with the character's behavior.**

**Your Author,**

**~PilyangSweet~**


End file.
